Imagina
by Erikawaii95
Summary: Juan, un apático oficinista, es enviado a Nueva York por asuntos de su trabajo. Al hospedarse en su hotel se da cuenta de que todo lo que lo rodea tiene que ver con la muerte de su más grande ídolo, John Lennon. La oportunidad que todo fanático quisiera estaba frente a sus narices…


**Imagina  
**

.

" _Imagina que no hay un cielo, es fácil si tratas_ "

Esas palabras inundaron mi mente la mañana del feriado lunes 20 de agosto del año 2012. El café instantáneo que rápidamente preparé para combatir el frío del invierno de Bs As, parecía no cambiar mi estado de ánimo al leer el encabezado del diario de ese día: "Mark Chapman pedirá su libertad condicional por séptima vez…"  
Yo, fanático de Lennon, me sentí completamente indignado al leer eso. No lo podía creer ¡¿Con qué cara ese tipo pedía su libertad?! Ese sentimiento perduró hasta el otro día, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo injusto que sería que cedieran ante su petición.

Sólo me interrumpieron los firmes y apresurados pasos de mi jefe entrando a mi oficina.  
— Juan, necesito que vayas a Nueva York —demandó con su característico tono de superioridad.

Me dio los detalles del viaje, ya había reservado el pasaje y debía partir esa misma noche. Tenía tres días de estadía allí, en el hotel Dakota que está cerca del famoso "Central Park".

Al salir de la oficina, inmediatamente después de llegar a mi departamento, hice las maletas. Me sentía completamente eufórico, aunque no sabía por qué.  
Luego de un largo viaje en avión, llegué al aeropuerto y tomé un taxi que me llevó hasta la puerta del Dakota. Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y hacía un calor infernal, todo lo contrario a Bs As.  
Al llegar a la entrada del edificio lo recordé, ahí había sido asesinado John Lennon. Inevitablemente, recree toda la escena en mi mente.

Con una expresión triste en mi rostro, le pague al taxista y me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación reservada, el muchacho que me ayudo con el equipaje me dijo que en la habitación en la que estaría podría descansar tranquilamente, la habitación vecina había sido la de John Lennon y ahora nadie vivía allí. Antes tales palabras me quedé sorprendido, ¡Todo a mí alrededor trataba sobre la muerte de mi más grande ídolo! Parecía ser más que una simple coincidencia, parecía ser una señal.  
Luego de quedarme solo con mis pensamientos en aquella habitación, decidí que lo mejor sería dormirme y esperar a que mi mente dejara de divagar. Me fui a la cama, me acosté y a los pocos minutos comencé a sentir sueño, mis parpados empezaban a caer, pero unos melodiosos acordes de piano, que me parecían familiares, interrumpieron mi descansar.

 _Imagine all the people, living for today…_

Me levanté rápidamente, pensando que tal vez me había olvidado la radio prendida, pero no era así, la música provenía de la habitación vecina.

Así como estaba, en pijamas, me dirigí hacia allí. Golpeé la puerta, lo que interrumpió aquel bello arpegio. La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos.

No podía creerlo, en frente mío se encontraba mi más grande ídolo, John Lennon. Él parecía tranquilo, y sólo estaba ahí en la puerta parado, serio.  
— Hola, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?— me preguntó, yo estaba completamente atónito, sin habla— Seguro debes de ser un fan —sonrió pícaramente al mirarme en pijamas, y desalineado— Bonito traje —se jactó, lo que me hizo sonreír— Bueno amigo, ya es muy tarde ¿Vas a pasar o no?

Rápidamente asentí y entré. Lo que había estado esperando toda mi vida, lo que creía más imposible de que ocurriera, lo estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Bueno, dudo mucho que haya gente que vaya a llegar acá jaja. Esto salió de un sueño que tuve hace 4 años. No tengo mucho más para decir jaja.**

 **No sé si hacer una continuación o si dejarlo así... lo escribí hace mucho y nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Hoy John cumpliría 76 años y simplemente decidí re-publicarlo por eso, pero al volverlo a leer me di cuenta que podía seguirlo o eso, pero no sé jaja.**

 **Otra cosa que me dí cuenta, años después (? es el parecido de esto con la canción "Number 9 dream" y que por ahí podría usarla para cerrar esto jaja, no sé.**

 **En fin. Si leíste esto, estás obligado/a a dejar review y ayudarme en mi dilema con el tema de la continuación (?)**

 **Gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
